vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional Shamblers
Summary Dimensional Shamblers are mysterious entities originating from a lower level of existence (implied to be 2-dimensional or lower). While they appear as almost humanoid beings with taut, grey skin, lanky arms, strangely mammalian heads, sunken eyes, and jagged teeth, they do not actually have a physical form. Dimensional Shamblers possess an ability to project themselves into higher planes of existence, unable to touch or be touched. While they appear to physically attack prey, they are actually utilizing a unique form of hypnosis, in which the target's will is drained and they sink deeper down towards the Shamblers' level of existence. Once the victim has been lowered to the Shamblers' plane, they will find themselves entirely helpless as the horrific entities devour their very essence. Because of the nature of their existence, it is seemingly impossible for any other being to directly interact with a Shambler. However, since this effect goes both ways, Shamblers cannot truly attack a being until it has been lowered into their plane. This means that someone with a significantly strong will can resist a Shambler's pull on their mind for long enough to escape, forcing the Shambler to return to its own realm empty handed. However, the more Shamblers that simultaneously use their hypnosis on a single target, the exponentially harder it becomes for said target to resist being sucked down to hellish realm that exists beneath them. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Dimensional Shamblers, "Hunters from beyond" Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Classification: Mysterious entities originating from a lower level of existence Powers and Abilities: Hypnosis, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Metaphysical existence, Ability to project themselves into and influence higher dimensional layers of existence through either summoning or sheer willpower, Intangibility Attack Potency: Unknown (While Shamblers are able to affect beings on higher layers of existence than their own, they do not seem to actually "attack" said beings in the traditional sense) Speed: Varies (A Shambler's "speed" is entirely dependent on what level of existence they are projecting themselves upon) Striking Strength: None (Shamblers cannot physically affect objects) Lifting Strength: None (Shamblers cannot physically affect objects) Durability: Unknown (It is unknown if one can "hurt" or "destroy" a Shambler, as they do not appear to exist in the traditional sense. However, an individual with enough willpower will have a significantly higher chance of ignoring a Shambler's influence) Stamina: Unknown (If a Shambler fails to pull its prey down to its realm, it will eventually return there, regardless) Range: Unknown (Shamblers seem to be able to appear in a vast multitude of higher layers of existence) Intelligence: Unknown. Shamblers appear to function in a rather basic and primal manner, though it is impossible to discern the true level of their intelligence. Weaknesses: While other entities cannot directly interact with Shamblers, the Shamblers are also unable to directly interact with the other entities. An individual with significant willpower can ignore the influence of a group of Shamblers if there are not enough of them. Shamblers are unable to fully leave their realm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''' Hypnosis:' The Dimensional Shambler begins to alter its prey's mind, causing them to envision the Shambler's realm. Should the prey be unable to break out of this, it will eventually be sucked down into this strange, grey plane of ooze and fumes, rendered helpless as the Shamblers consume its mind, body, and soul. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Hypnotists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Unknown Tier